gaianwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Claudandus
Claudandus Rivebound is a fictional character appearing in the Gaian War universe, a Role Play by fans of the fantasy RPG genre and is a magi who has been protecting the world from Nemises' evil for over three thousand years. He is Gaise's master and is training the young Magi to control his powers. He previously went under the name "Claudio" while he was young but was murdered by Nemises after refusing to help him. He was later brought back to life by the goddess Cosmera and defeated Nemises. He also helped defeat Tadyr Tajem and Kehl in Gaian War II. Claudandus was created by The Master. Concept And Creation Claudandus' name comes from the movie "Felidae" after one of the characters. His original apperance was based off of the mage from Untold Legends: Dark Kingdom. His personality is inspired by Gandalf The White from Lord Of The Rings and Auron from Final Fantasy 10. History Shortly after Claudio was born, his mother abandonned him on at the doorsteps of Nebiru's house for reasons unknown. Nebiru proceded to raise him like a son and train him as an apprentice and an heir to his chair at the council. However, Nebiru and Claudio were seperated after Nebiru was framed for the murder of the head of the council. Although distraught, Claudio proceded to take Nebiru's place at the council. When Nebiru returns as Nemises, he is prepared to spare Claudio if he joins him, Claudio rejects however and Nemises kills him by fatally impaling him with black bolts. Several years later and Claudio was brought back to life and rechristened as Claudandus by Leon and Cosmera, Cosmera gave him her staff of serenity that greatly increased his powers. However, Claudandus was still not powerful enough to beat Nemises on his own, so he went to Lunar Islands to awaken Nikela. They both then met Leon and a Majin, Tsubaki who accompanied them to Radinia. After a climatic battle, the group helped Claudandus defeat Nemises and Nikela told Claudandus that Nemises should be sealed to prevent him to causing anymore damage. Tsubaki suggests Chaos Temple as a location and after doing so, Claudandus has his life extended by Cosmera so Claudandus can stop Nemises if he ever rises again. Gaian War II Claudandus makes his debut while Riona is attempting to bring the surviviors of Ardogue to Khazar. He assists them when a group of demons attacks the group. Claudandus then helps Riona when they are attacked by Selena and Torran, however Riona is injured and Claudandus forced to flee. Claudandus takes Riona to Karamja where they see the damage caused by the Armagus, Riona goes into a state of shock and Claudandus is then confronted by Vorgax, who takes off with Riona and heads for Shilo. Claudandus manages to blast Vorgax down just above Shilo and the war of shilo begins. Eventually Vorgax retreats and Claudandus focuses on defending Shilo from Selena and Torran's imminent attack. After Ragna and Noel's duel he faces off against Alena while trying to save Sophie however Sophie cannot be saved or it would mean the death of her son so Claudandus is forced to leave her. He then travels with Gaise and Rayena to find Sayn and Riona, after which he informs them of the destruction of Shilo. He then accompanies the group on their way to Chaos Temple, inside he faces off against Vorgax who is testing their strength. after defeating Vorgax he, along with the others, confront Tadyr who has absorbed the chaos temple store of armagus' power. Once Tadyr is defeated, Kehl and an unknown cloaked figure appear, Claudandus appears to know this sorceror, who he calls Nemises. Claudandus then confronts Nemises in the Omega temple. However, Claudandus is overpowered and defeated. When Nemises attacks the others, he returns and continues to fight Nemises, this fight is left without a victor as Nemises leaves after Omega activates. During this battle it is also revealed Claudandus has chosen Gaise as his apprentice. After they escape Omega Temple, Gaise agrees to help Claudandus if Claudandus helps Gaise control his power. He leaves with Gaise and Rayena to begin Gaise's training and help rebuild Shilo. Gaian War III When Gaian War III begins, Claudandus, Gaise and Rayena are living together with Gaise doing well as Claudandus' training continues. However, Claudandus is hiding the orb of serenity at their house, putting them all in serious danger as Nemises can always sense where the orb is. Claudandus decides to tell Gaise and Rayena everything and we learn that Nemises' objective is to re-create Claudandus' old staff, the staff of serenity by finding the fragments scattered across Gaia and then combining them with the orb and his own staff to open a rift to the void and free Unekeh. They decide to take the orb and leave Shilo, just as they do, Torran and Selena attack under the influence of a fragment and Claudandus returns to help the others. He encounters Nemises is a duel which is ended by Riona who rushes in to save Claudandus, Nemises leaves after taking the fragment from Torran and Selena and Claudandus and Riona leave to follow Gaise and Rayena. However on the way they come across Nemises once more, this time kidnapping Lea. They are too late to stop him but gain a new companion in the form of Kiva who wants to rescue Lea. They join Gaise and Rayena and after being attacked by Lethys and Circe, they decide they have to go to the ruins of Radinia and kill Nemises. They journey takes them to the white wolf mountain where they meet Arcan, this reuion is short lived however as as they pass under the mountain they are attacked by Daigan who is after all of those who helped destroy Tadyr seven years ago. Sadly, Arcan is killed while trying to protect Kiva and the others are forced to flee from Daigan. Weapons And Abilities Claudandus is a powerful Magi, he has almost complete manipulation over the elements at his disposal. He wields light as his main element in contrast to Nemises' darkness. He wields a powerful staff but it is nowhere near as powerful as the Staff of Serenity he used to defeat Nemises, putting him at an almost impossible disadvantage when the two meet in battle. Claudandus also wields a long sword for close combat and is quite an accomplished melee fighter despite being a seemingly frail and old man, a trait also held by Nemises. Personality Claudandus has a calm composure most of the time, even in the face of danger, he is usually the one in the group others turn to for advice or answers. The only person able to break his composure is Nemises, for he is disturbed over the fact he must fight what used to be the only family he ever had but after living with Gaise and Rayena, he is begining to consider them like a son and a daughter. Relationship With Other Characters Nemises: Claudandus was raised and trained by Nemises, Claudandus looked up to Nemises and considered him as a father. Claudandus was being trained to take Nemises place at the Magi Council. After Nemises was bannished after being framed for the murder of the head of the council, Claudandus took his place but was depressed over losing the only family he'd ever known. Nemises returned after being corrupted by Unekeh and brutally murdered the entire council as Claudandus watched, Nemises gave Claudandus a chance to join him but Claudandus refused so Nemises murdered him too. At a later stage, Claudandus was revived by Cosmera and defeated Nemises and sealed him in a shrine under the Chaos Temple. Three thousand years later and after Nemises was freed, the two have been rivals. With Claudandus doing everything he can to halt Nemises' evil plans. Gaise: In Gaian War II, the two had seemingly little interaction, but they were part of the same group defending Shilo when Torran and Selena attacked. He also traveled with Gaise to Chaos Temple shortly afterwards, it was not until he came face to face with Nemises in Omega Temple that is was revealed that Claudandus had been watching Gaise for a very long time and had decided to make him his apprentice. Gaise accepted the role, hoping Claudandus would be able to contain the dark powers he was starting to develop. In Gaian War III he and Claudandus are in the midst of Gaise' training when Claudandus starts to worry that the orb is endangering Gaise and Rayena, who he considers as good as the children he never had. They flee Shilo in an attempt to get the orb away from Nemises but then they decide the only way to stop Nemises is to kill him directly, so, Claudandus, Gaise and the others head towards Castle Genesis. Rayena: Like Gaise, Rayena had little interaction with Claudandus in Gaian War II and they were merely in the same group that was heading for Chaos Temple, however, after Gaise become Claudandus' pupil, the three of them lived together for the next seven years, building a father-daughter bond between Rayena and Claudandus. Rayena is shown to care alot about Claudandus and is currently accompanying him to the Ruins Of Radinia. Riona: Claudandus and Riona are old friends and he has known here since she was a little girl. At some point after they met, Riona saved Claudandus from Tadyr by allowing herself to be captured which caused her eventually transformation into Zira. The two met again after the curse on Riona was lifted in Gaian War 2 while taking survivors to Port Kharzard. The two remain together for most of the Roleplay including as a part of the group going to Chaos Temple, in Gaian War 3, she joins him on his quest to stop Nemises. Themes thumb|300px|left|Claudandus' Regular Theme thumb|300px|left|Claudandus' Battle